And the reason is
by Dizi 85
Summary: Now left on there own, Harry and Hermione strugle through the Horcrux hunt... maybe finding more then they bargined along the way.... HP/HR. sporadic updating at this stage.
1. Rain

**TITLE**: "And the reason is...." . **STARTED**: 19/11/09

**SHIP**: H/Hr friendship at this stage....maybe more, who knows?

**RATING**:Safe, for the moment...... it could get worse, who knows?

**PROMPT**: 50 topics - LJ - Rain

**A/N:**_Welcome all to "And the reason is.....". this is just an idea that has been playing in my head for a while, while i tried to sort out the sorry state of my RL. I'm sorry that nothing else has been updated, as most of my files has been destroyed. 'Bummer' I know, but they be the breaks._

_Please read and let me know what you think, after all reviews help me refine this crazy dsylexic-filled brain of mine_

_**Oh, this starts RIGHT AFTER Ron (the big git) runs out on the trio.**_

* * *

**_001. Rain_**

The rumble of thunder played off in the distance, as Harry watched the lightning paint the fields ahead in streaks of blinding light.

It seemed like yesterday… no, it _was_ only yesterday when the boy he thought was his best friend had stormed out of their emergency accommodation and fled, leaving Harry and Hermione to their own company. So they moved, not to prevent him finding them again, but in necessity, so they couldn't be found by those who sought to hurt them.

And now the sky threatened rain, and they had not even reached their destination for the night! Harry thought this was the perfect end to the "oh-so-perfect day" (That and sarcasm was not his friend)

Hermione sighed, noting the green tinge in the clouds above. Hail would have to threaten to fall now, wouldn't it! Perfect.

Only three steps ahead of her a black mop of hair hung low, as its owner just kept shuffling along, following the path wherever it might lead.

"Harry…. Harry…"

The spaced-out male kept on walking, never heeding the voice behind.

"Harry, we need to stop……………. HARRY!"

He finally ceased, not because of his friends actions, but due to a few spots of rain falling on his skin.

Marvelling at the slightly cool sensation as it seeped through the cloth on his arms, he turned to his bushy-haired companion, who could now see the glut of tears he'd tried to hide behind his fringe, and said:

"See Mione, even the sky knows we're screwed. It's crying too!"

She drew the trembling teen into her arms, trying to return this desperate cry for help within her earnest embrace.

"Oh Harry…. It will be ok…. I promise…. I promise we'll get through this together, no matter what."

Green eyes linked with honey, but before either could speak the heavens opened suddenly, drenching the two runaways in torrential shower.

The honey eyes brightened for a moment.

"You'll see Harry, everything looks better after the rain."

This drew no response from the scared teen, except a tighter hug as he hid in her mass of curls, hoping what she said would come true.

* * *

_Thanks guys. See you all soon (I'm leaving for a one week holiday soon) but I'll be back with more of this, especially since Chpter 2 is 99% done. Please, if you have any ideas let me know!_


	2. Mirror

**TITLE**: "And the reason is...." . **STARTED**: 19/11/09

**SHIP**: H/Hr friendship at this stage....maybe more, who knows?

**RATING**:Safe, for the moment...... it could get worse, who knows?

**DISCLAIMER: **As per usual, all recognisable characters belong to JK. Rowling. The idea comes from the murky depths of my mind, and a prompt from LJ. This is a non-profit organisation. Thank-you very much for stopping by. Nice to meet you.

**PROMPT**: 50 topics - LJ - Mirror.

**A/N:**_Welcome all Chptr 2 of "And the reason is.....". This was written on the first day of my holiday! i must be nuts to bring my laptop and USB toggle - but i wanted something to do if it rained._

_Anyways, it will be at least 4 days before you get chapter 3 - its in edit mode as we speak._

_Also - to the 176 people who have read this and NOT reviewed - SHAME on you. I review everything I read, and it hurts to find that my hard work is being read and then tossed to the side. Would you like it if I read your story and didnt comment? Of course no!_

_Remember - please read and let me know what you think, after all reviews help me refine this crazy dsylexic-filled brain of mine_

* * *

002: MIRROR

For three days they had camped in the middle of the moor's, and three days was more than enough for the fog to seep into every nook and cranny of Harry's mind as he stood guard at the mouth of the tent.

Swirling mists filled the grounds of the valley…. Was it a valley? Harry wasn't sure. He'd been looking at the fog for so long that everything had merged in to a depressing soul-sucking grey.

The dawn of the fourth day was on the horizon. He was puzzled over the length of their stay here. Yes, Hermione had spent every moment in her room when it wasn't her "change of the guard", but even in this state of depression she would know they should have left sooner.

Just out of his eye sight she watched him, leaning on the tent flap stabiliser, eyes off into the shapeless distance. His watch time was almost up, and Hermione was grateful for something to occupy her moments that weren't full of thoughts of _'him'_ or planning… or sleeping - what little she had had recently.

"Harry, time to change"

The shock of black hair snapped around, green eyes piercing through her, till he realised who was there, and no attack at present.

"Sorry Herm, lost my mind there for a moment" he mumbled, turning back to the pea-soup vision ahead.

'Its ok", she echoed, joining him in the tent flap, "I would have done the same, given the circumstances"

Eyes began to adjust to the faint light ahead, as Harry commented "It's day four Hermione, we should have moved by now"

Her face was hidden in her curls as she turned away from his probing. "Tomorrow Harry, Our next move will be ready to make then. I just didn't want to be too hasty, we have to think about every little move now their's only two of…..." she trailed off, but he knew what she meant to say.

As he started the walk back to his compartment, swiping some toast off the kitchen bench as he passed, her voice calling back to him. "Harry, clean out that trunk Mrs Weasley sent you….. we might have to leave it behind ok?"

He nodded once, and set to his task, leaving her to her post.

* * *

"Stupid Trunk...... should be called "collector of stupid junk"........except it's too....damm.....LONG!" harry grumbled, throwing himself into a seated position amongst the numerous items now spread around his quadrant of the tent.

Dragging himself together, he began to pile the items together into books, clothes, and other.

After half an hour there were two definite piles, _keep_ and _save_, and one very small mess being the "_other_" pile who had for the most part been forgotten.

Harry was ready to just kick its contents all into the _post-to-mrs-weasely-via-the-first-messenger-crow/shrink-and-hide-from-hermione _pile when something shiny was caught in the lantern-light and grabbed the young man's attention.

Harry crawled over, picking up the mangled mess of 2nd-year Hogwarts robe and Dudley's old 'he-man' sweater to discover the splinted and smashed remains that were once Sirius's communication mirror.

Only later did Hermione find Harry curled up on the floor, clutching the ragged jumper and ruined magical device for all he was worth, dead to the world in an emotionally exhausted sleep.

* * *

"Krecher"

An audible snap filled the air, resulting with a small green-grey house-elf appearing in front of the bedraggled muggle-born.

"Oh, Missy Hermione, let me help!"and with another snap she found her clothes clean and fresh, and her hair washed, braided and leaf-and-tangle free.

"Kreacher! You can't use magic here, someone might track it to us!"

The elf stuck his chin out boldly "I knows your kind can Misterssy, but no "wizzyhard" can track this Kreacher".

Her jaw dropped. Why didn't she think of that? It was so simple. Who would think of tracking a house-elf when most wizards considered them a lesser being?

"Right. Krecher, I have two things that I need you to do. _(He bobbed his head reverently in bright anticipation)_ Firstly, shrink all of the stuff outside of Harry's backpack, including his trunk, and send them to The House of Black....you got that?"

Krecher bobbed up and down even more, so she continued. "And then come right back here, bring that boxed basilix from where we did it in the loft and help me whip up something that we can eat properly that does not taste like baked beans, ok?"

Krecher started bouncing around the entrance hall of the wizarding tent. "Yessie Missy Mione. Krecher will be right on it" and in three cracks, two flashes and a bang Harry was packed, cleaned, all items in his Grimwald Place bedroom, and the heavily tied-up box containing one very poisonous and sharp snake fang appered in the hallway. Simultaneously, three eggs began frying at the tents kitchen stove, while the formally-maniacal servant began slicing bread, ham and cheese for the upcoming sandwiches.

Though her eyes lit up at the sight of the real food, she knew she couldn't be distracted.

"It's Showtime" she muttered, stepping into the alcove she called her "office" and began to refine the plans for them to continue to Godrics Hollow.

* * *

_Again, give me at least 3 days for Chapter 3. And PLEASE tell me what you think of this - not just alert the story._

_**Next prompt**: Santuary_


End file.
